la descendance d'Heny
by pavarotti62
Summary: Vicky est atteinte de malaise de plus en plus fréquent, mais pourquoi, en tout cas loin d'elle l'idée de s'imaginer ce qu'elle croit, un vampire ne peut procréer... enfin elle le pensait...
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà ma première fiction sur Blood Ties série que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **_

_*** Henry Ftzroy, fils illégitime de henry VIII, soir Henry Duc de Richmond. Enfanté par une vampire du nom de Christina, après l'avoir supplié par amour, mais les lins entre vampires sont impossibles**_

_*** Victoria Nelson, Détective privée, ancienne flic et coéquipière de Mickael Celluci, dit Mike. Ils furent amants à une époque. Vicky à quitté la police suite à un problème de vue. **_

_**Ces deux là n'aurait jamais du se rencontrer mais le destin en a choisi autrement aujourd'hui, ils vivent ensemble, Vicky et Henry sont fous l'un de l'autre. **_

_**Le titre de ma fiction : **_

_**Revoir la lumière du jour, oui, mais pour qui ?**_

Ma rencontre avec Victoria Nelson fut assez étrange, mais depuis que je la connais ma vie ou plutôt ma mort s'est embellie, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontre un être humain aussi merveilleux, il faut longtemps avant de rencontre quelqu'un comme elle quand on est un être comme moi, en général je leur fait peur, et une fois qu'il m'ont connu je leur fait oublier l'être ignoble que je suis mais avec Victoria, je n'y étais pas parvenu, elle n'était pas réceptive à mon magnétisme. Elle avait cette facilité à croire au surnaturelle, d'ailleurs c'est par là que notre histoire à commencé, elle avait chassé le démon qui sème la terreur dans la ville et avait réussi à le trouver en même temps que moi, elle était plutôt doué, j'avais donc décidé de faire équipe avec elle, son statut de détective privée et mon statut de vampire, rien de mieux pour enquêter sur les histoires les plus dangereuses et irréelles. Cependant ce ne fut pas si simple, Vicky n'était pas seule, elle avait à ses trousses un ancien collègue et petit ami de surcroit Mike Celluci., toujours amoureux d'elle, il la protégeait d'un peu trop prêt, ce qui m'arrangeait parfois la journée, car je ne pouvais pas le faire, mais néanmoins pour la première fois depuis des siècles, j'étais jaloux, j'avais eu confirmation le soir ou nous traquions Mégère, le démon de la jalousie, Mike et moi nous nous étions quelque peu emporté. Ce qui m'a valut une belle déclaration, Vicky avait comprit mes sentiments à son égard, plus tard dans la soirée, elle avait débarquée chez moi pour mettre les choses à plats et nous avions finis dans les mêmes draps, ce fut la plus belles de mes nuits. Victoria était de ces femmes sure d'elle au travail mais entre mes bras on aurait dit une petite chose fragile, elle s'était donné sans retenue. Aujourd'hui elle fait partie de ma vie, ou plutôt de mes nuits, on s'est installé ensemble au grand damne de Mike, Vancouver, ville froide humide, mais c'est elle qui a choisi alors Augustus m'avait trouvé l'appartement parfait, Elle avait ouvert son cabinet de détective privée avec Coreen qui nous avait suivit.

Bonjour Vickie, tu as l'air crevée. Tu devrais t'imposais un rythme de boulot la nuit, parce que tu ne tiendras pas. Me fit Coreen.

Je sais mais si je veux voir Henry je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix. Fis-je.

Tu sais je peux prendre en charge le cabinet le jour, et tu me relais la nuit. C'est tout à fait possible. Me fit-elle.

Je sais bien que tu en est capable, bon on a quoi aujourd'hui.

Je vais te montrer. Fis Coreen.

Mais alors que je regardais les dossiers, je sentis un vertige m'envahir et les marques laissées par Astaroth se mirent à rougir et à bruler. Je m'écroulais au sol. Coreen arriva derrière.

Et Vicky, tu me fais quoi là ? Vicky regarde moi, réagis bon sang. fit Coreen paniquée

Mais rien, elle appela alors le seule docteur capable de l'aider, elle connaissait bien Vicky et plus encore Henry

Docteur Segara, j'ai besoin d'aide, vite, Vicky s'est effondrée, elle a perdue connaissance. Fit Correen

Calme-toi, où est Henry ? fit le docteur.

Il est chez lui, c'est le matin, vous avez oublié, je fais quoi, je l'emmène à l'hôpital fit Coreen.

Non, tu as vu quelque chose d'étrange sur elle ou quelque chose anormale ? fit Ségara.

Oui, les marques à ses poignets, elles sont rouges vifs et elles brulent, Fit Coreen.

J'arrive, ne la bouge pas. Fit le docteur.

Au bout d'une heure le docteur arriva au cabinet et elle allongea Vicky sur le canapé. Elle sorti plusieurs instruments. Et après quelques examens, le docteur se releva, étonnée, surprise, je ne sais quels mots utiliser, mais son expression ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Docteur Ségara, dites moi ce qu'il se passe, qu'est ce qu'elle a fit Coreen inquiète.

Vous n'allez pas me croire. C'est impossible et pourtant c'est réel. Mais comment ? fit le docteur.

Mais quoi, qu'est ce qui est impossible, Docteur, Fit Coreen.

Vicky est enceinte.

Quoi ? mais c'est impossible, Henry est un vampire, il ne peut pas procréer, à moins que. Les marques y sont surement pour quelques choses.

Tu m'explique ?

Une fois dans une de nos affaires, Vicky a réussi à arrêter un fantôme, elle fut la seule à pouvoir le faire, elle pouvait le toucher alors qu'en principe c'est impossible, à ce moment là ses marques se sont mises à bruler de la même façon que maintenant. Fit Coreen.

Ca expliquerai beaucoup de choses, mais maintenant il faut trouver comment la faire revenir à elle. Fit Ségara

Pas utile elle vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Vicky comment tu te sens. ? fit Coreen.

J'ai eu un malais c'est ça. Docteur ? c'est toi qui l'as appelé. Fit Vicky.

Oui, j'étais inquiète. Fit Coreen.

Vicky, il faut qu'on parle, fit Ségara.

Tu me fais peur là. Tu as trouvé une maladie étrange, un démon m'a possédé ? fit Vicky en se relevant et en frottant sa nuque encore endolorie par la chute.

Tu es enceinte Vicky fit Ségara, enceinte d'Henry.

Vicky n'eut pas le temps de régir, elle retomba dans les pommes aussi sec…..

Voilà le premier chapitre est fait, j'attends vos reviews, à bientôt et bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

Les mots avaient transpercés les oreilles de Vicky, ENCEINTE D'HENRY, comment c'était possible, elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, Le docteur était toujours là à ses cotés ainsi que Correen, elles avaient attendues patiemment que Vicky reprenne le dessus sur cette nouvelle

comment je vais faire, je ne sais même pas si c'est un enfant ou un démon. Fit Vicky.

Tu trouves ça drôle, pesta Coreen,

Non ! figure toi que je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Henry est un vampire, un vampire de 450 ans, si tu crois que je prends cela à la légère. Fit Vicky en levant les bras au ciel.

OH ! on se calme, assied toi et calme toi, Coreen aussi, s'il te plait, fit Dr Sagara.

Comment voulez vous que je me calme, il s'agit de mon ventre, de mon corps, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, et ces marques qui rougissent toujours. Fit Vicky en montrant ses poignets à Sagara.

Elles te brulent ou te font mal ? demanda Coreen.

Non, elles sont juste rouges, mais une chose est sure, je ne pourrais pas les cacher à Henry. Fit Vicky en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Pas plus que cette grossesse, je te rappelle que je suis médecin et que j'ai besoin en tant qu'humaine d'un appareil pour entendre son cœur mais fit Sagara avant d'être coupé.

Mais pas Henry, fit Coreen, son ouïe est plus développé que la notre à nous humains.

Génial. Soupira Vicky.

On ne va pas te laisser tomber. Fit Coreen en s'approchant de son amie.

Merci, mais je ne vois pas bien comment. Quoi que. Est-ce que tu pourrais chercher dans tes bouquins si tu as une trace de choses similaires, et la finalité, une légende n'importe quoi. Fit Vicky.

Je me mets tout de suite au travail. Fit Coreen.

Moi j'ai du boulot, au moins je penserai à autre chose fit Vicky.

Je dois rentrer, si tu as quoi que soit d'étrange, tu m'appelles et pas d'imprudence. Je viendrais te chercher ce soir et on ira voir Henry ensemble. Je crois que je ne serai pas trop de deux pour lui expliquer. Fit Sagara.

Merci, je ne veux pas y aller seule. Fit Vicky en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Sagara quitta les lieux et les deux jeunes femmes se remirent au travail, la journée passa assez vite. Voir trop vite au gout de Vicky, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle et henry s'étaient mis en couple elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer. Son portable vibra, Coreen décrocha.

Allo, cabinet de Vicky Nelson fit Coreen.

Coreen c'est Henry, est ce que Vic est là. Fit Henry.

Si j'ai son portable c'est que oui, je te la passe fit Coreen, Vicky c'est Henry

Bonsoir, j'allais rentrer, je me mets en route. Fit Vicky.

OK, je t'attends, tu m'as manqué, à tout de suite. Fit Henry.

J'arrive, j'ai besoin d'un bon bain. Tu me prépares cela.

Avec plaisir, journée difficile ? fit Henry.

Oui, riche en émotion, je t'en parle en rentrant. A tout de suite.

Vicky attendait que Segara arrive, puis les deux amies se mirent en route. Une fois devant la porte, Vicky hésita mais Henry la pris de cours.

depuis quand tu hésite avant de rentrer ? Docteur ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Il faut qu'on te parle, Henry assied toi. Fit Vicky.

Henry s'exécute et attendit avant de percevoir un son que lui seul ne puisse entendre. Il fronça les sourcils.

henry ça va ? demanda Vicky.

Oui, Dites moi Dr, vous êtes enceinte de combien de mois.

Vicky et Segara se regardèrent, Henry tourna son regard vers Vicky qui détourna la tête avant de se lever.

ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceinte, Henry, c'est Victoria.

Henry se leva brusquement et attrapai Vicky par le poignet.

tu as revu Mike. Hurla-t-il.

Non ! il est de toi, ne me demande pas comment c'est possible, je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que c'est la vérité et que depuis que je suis enceinte de toi, mes marques sont rouges vives. Cria Vicky

Impossible, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Je suis un vampire. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Fit Henry

Pourtant c'est vrai Henry, elle est bel et bien enceinte, tu vas être papa, la seule chose c'est que nous ignorons complètement si le fœtus est une être humain normal, ou si il a hérité de es gènes vampiriques, Coreen est en train de faire des recherches sur un éventuel cas similaire. Fit le docteur Segara.

Je vais prendre un bain, on se voit plus tard. Merci encore docteur. Fis Vicky.

De rien, et prend soin de toi, je vais sous laissez. Au revoir Henry fit le docteur.

Au revoir. Fit Henry

Garde un œil sur elle, elle est complètement perdue, elle a besoin de soutien, de ton soutien. Fit le docteur en fermant la porte.

Vickie alla dans la salle de bain, Henry la rejoignis presque aussi vite. Il vu la femme dont il était amoureux les yeux perdus devant son miroir. Elle savait qu'il était là. Elle ne bougeait pas, immobile, sans voix, juste un regard, il avait compris, elle avait besoin de temps, de comprendre, de savoir, mais surtout elle avait besoin de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence mais qui en disait long sur l'inquiétude de Vicky, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

Henry, comment on va faire ? fit elle

On va s'en sortir, on s'en sort toujours. Je suis là, tu n'es pas seule. Fit le vampire

Comment, toi qui vis la nuit moi qui n'y vois presque rien, on n'a pas les capacités physiques pour élever un enfant. Fit-elle

On va y arriver, Vicky, tu es en train de m'offrir ce à quoi je ne croyais plus depuis des siècles, un fils, un héritier, c'est peut être mon unique chance de devenir père. On va y réfléchir et on va trouver une solution. Pour le moment prend ton bain, je m'occupe du repas. Je t'aime Vicky. Fit Henry en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Moi aussi, je fais vite on y verra plus clair demain. Fit Vicky.

Henry sortit de la salle de bain, et laissa Vicky seule, au moment de mettre le couvert le portable de Vicky le portable de Vicky sonna.

Vicky c'est Coreen.

C'est Henry, Vic prend son b ain.

Elle t'a dit …fit Coreen.

Oui. répondit Henry.

Henry, j'ai trouvé quelque chose…. Fit Coreen.

Vas y je t'écoute… fit Henry….

_**Voila le deuxième chapitre, à votre avis qu'a trouvé Coreen….laissez vos réviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Coreen pris le téléphone et appela Vicky.

Vicky c'est Coreen, Fis-je

C'est Henry Vic est dans son bain, répondit Henry.

Elle t'a dit, fis-je

Oui. Fit Henry

J'ai trouvé quelque chose Henry. Lui dis-je

Vas y je t'écoute, répondit Henry.

Non, je préfère venir, je peux ? demanda Coreen.

Oui, on t'attend. Répondit Henry.

Coreen se mit en route, et Henry appela le docteur pour qu'il se joigne à eux pour la conversation, il prévint Vicky qui sortie du bain et alla s'allonger dans le canapé, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatiguée. Henry apporta une couverture.

tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela fit Vicky.

Je sais mais j'y tiens. Comment tu te sens ? demanda Henry.

Fatiguée, mais ca va. Fit Vicky en se blottissant sous la couverture.

Je vais chercher à manger, Coreen et le docteur arrive, elle a trouvé quelque chose fit Henry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Pourquoi je ne me sens pas rassuré pas sa découverte ? fit Vicky en soupirant.

Inutile de t'inquiéter pour le moment, on verra. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir, les voila. Fit Henry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Bonsoir Henry, fit le docteur,

Bonsoir ? entrez on vous attendait. Fit Henry en ouvrant le chemin.

Coreen vit Vicky allongée dans le canapé, plutôt affaiblie, elle avait bien essayé de manger, mais tout avait été recraché dans la seconde qui avait suivi. Elle regarda Coreen, cette dernière s'approcha et pris la main de son amie.

on va trouver une solution Vicky, je te le promets, fit Coreen.

Je te fais confiance, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Vicky.

Oui, assied toi Henry. J'ai trouvé un cas similaire au votre. Fit Coreen.

Vas y on t'écoute fit Henry en prenant la main de Vicky.

Bien voilà, il y a environ cent ans, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année est tombé enceinte de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, mais celui-ci était un vampire, après plusieurs recherche, j'ai pu trouver que ce dernier était également un prince de sang royal, la jeune femme était une roturière, mais ils s'aimaient à en mourir. Le prince Svlatanov avait procréé la belle, parés plusieurs la demoiselle mis au monde une petite fille, très jolie, elle avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère, mais la grossesse fut compliquée. Fit Coreen.

Compliqué comment demanda Vicky, en se serrant un peu plus d'henry,

Et bien c'est là que c'est moins agréable, La petite avait pris le coté vampirique de son père. Elle grandi normalement jusqu'a ses 16 ans mais à sa majorité elle cessa de grandir et devient un vampire a part entière. Jusque là son régime alimentaire ne se composait pas essentiellement de sang, elle avait aussi un régime humain. le seul moment où elle ne se nourrissait que de sang fut dans le ventre de la mère, ce qui épuisait énormément la maman. Fit Coreen.

Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la mère ? demanda Henry.

Je ne sais pas si tu veux savoir. Fit le docteur qui avait comprit depuis longtemps la fin de la pauvre femme.

Je dois le savoir pour faire face à l'avenir. Fit Vicky.

Et bien, elle a fini par y laisser sa vie, la petite l'a complètement épuisé. Elle se nourrissait de ses entrailles, plus le bébé prenait en force, plus la mère perdait les siennes. Le papa fini par comprendre que ce que voulait le bébé était du sang frais, alors les derniers mois, il lui fit boire son sang, Quand le bébé vint au monde, la mère mourra et se transforma en vampire, mais rien ne dit que le bébé aura les gènes vampiriques de Henry. Il peut être humain comme toi. Fit Coreen.

SUPER ! comment on va faire Henry, si je deviens comme toi, on ne va vivre que la nuit, comment on fait avec un bébé la journée, l'école, et tout le reste…fit Vicky.

Attend, tu vas trop vite, laissons le grandir et je serai là quoi qu'il se passe. Tu as trouvé autre choses, Coreen ? demanda Henry.

Non, fit Coreen, en se levant, un peu trop rapidement pour Vicky.

Coreen, tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? demanda Vicky perplexe du comportement de son amie.

Non, je t'assure.

Bon je vais vous laisser, je dois aller me nourrir, je fais vite ma belle. Fit Henry en embrassant Vicky.

Vas y, à tout à l'heure, vous pouvez rentrer aussi Docteur, Coreen va rester avec moi. N'est ce pas Coreen. Fit Vicky qui sentait que cette dernière lui cachait quelque chose.

Euh, oui d'accord sans problème. Fit Coreen.

Bien j'y vais. A toute à l'heure. Fit Henry.

Henry parti et Vicky resta avec Coreen, cette dernière débarrassa la table du repas puis se tourna vers Vicky.

tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Coreen.

Oui que tu me dises ce que tu me caches. Ce que tu sais, fit Vicky.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles fit Coreen.

Bien sur ! Coreen.

Ca n'a rie na voir avec le bébé, c'est complètement différent, je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Fit Coreen.

Ca parle de quoi, Demanda Vicky.

D'un sort qui permettrait aux vampires de marcher le jour sans craindre la lumière du jour, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Henry déteste la magie et tu le sais. En plsu je ne suis pas certaine que ca marche. Le sors dit que le vampire ne dormirait plus, et ne craindrait plus la lumière du soleil. Je ne sais pas si ce sort marche en plus, je n'ai rien trouvé de réellement prouvé dans les livres. Fit Coreen

Il faut essayer, tu imagines la chance pour Henry, il pourrait enfin voir le monde tel qu'il est le jour, et pour le bébé ca simplifierait les choses, Coreen je t'en prie fait d'autre recherche, si ca marche vraiment, ce serait magnifique. Fit Vicky

C'est de la magie, Vicky, tu connais Henry et son dégout pour la magie, je ne suis pas sur, j'aurai du me taire, tu n'y pense pas réellement ce peut être dangereux, pense à toi, et au bébé, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

Qu'est ce qui peut être dangereux ? demanda Henry qui venait de rentrer, qu'est ce que tu ne m'a pas dit Coreen. ?

Henry ! firent les deux amies en même temps….

_**Voilà le chapitre est clos, à votre avis comment va régir Henry à ce que Coreen vient d'apprendre. Et que va faire Vicky….Bonne lecture et à vos reviews…**_


End file.
